


Of Gods and Mer

by Aldariel



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Drama, Gen, Lore - Freeform, Religious Discussion, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel
Summary: A triptych on the theme of Dunmeri religious beliefs.





	1. Seeds and Roots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



“When Veloth the Prophet led our people to Resdayn, the Chimer readily recognized Deshaan as their new homeland. Here they planted the seeds brought from the Summerset Isles.

But you already know what happened next, don’t you? The seeds didn’t sprout...

There is the Shrine of Saint Veloth near Selfora, where the tree planted by the Prophet himself grows — an exception.

Flat profane Reason tells us that the original tree withered thousands of years ago. But the poetic Truth, blossoming in sacred silence, whispers: “Behold, mortal!..”

According to the Codes of Mephala, the highest verity always murders cold logic.”


	2. Lost in Translation

“You read ‘Lessons of Vivec’, that’s true. But you’ve never read _Vivec’s_ ‘Lessons’.”

“What do you mean, I’ve never read them? You make no sense!”

“I didn’t mean to offend you, my lady. But you don’t speak Dunmeris, do you? You probably read a Cyrodilic translation. And they are, for lack of a better word, shitty.”

“How so?”

“The first one was made by a Leyawiin poet. Sweet and refined — almost nothing in common with the original. The second one — dry as volcanic ash, an unloved child of two Imperial scholars... You’ve never read Vivec’s ‘Lessons’. Only _theirs_.”


	3. Gods' Grace

“For hundreds, thousands of years Urshilaku had been asking Our Lady for help. For vengeance. For retribution.

We were patient, devoted and pure, washing all our sins in the blood of enemies — and in our own blood spilled in the name of True Gods.

We were loyal.

For hundreds, thousands of years Urshilaku had been waiting for the Nerevarine to come, to deliver justice. And she came to us, came in the blaze of glory. We welcomed her, guided her, revered her. We helped her to fulfill the prophecy...

Azura repaid us with pain, suffering and the Red Year.”

**Author's Note:**

> 3x100 words according to Google Docs


End file.
